


Angel Rising

by Gwinky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, OC character - Freeform, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, Violence, Vomiting, Wings, help me I'm so bad at this, its not that bad I don't think?, not religious lol, tagging is hard, the author is sure of nothing, the author wants to see if anyone will read this, this is not a fan fic, title may change, wing story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwinky/pseuds/Gwinky
Summary: After the tragic death of her mom and little brother, 16 year old Eva Evans begins to spin out of control rapidly, her self destructive tendency's push her and her loved ones to the brink, but either by the grace or wrath of the universe Eva receives the power to actually help those around her, that is if she can manage to care and get out of her own way...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beware this is my very first writing project EVER, its probably going to be rough in the beginning button doing this to get better and get all the story ideas I have rattling around in my brain out.
> 
> from what I've seen Ao3 is mainly place for fan fiction but I really just needed a place to put this out there, so if you could bare with me while I struggle through figuring this out that would be so greatly appreciated, and please please leave constructive criticism I would love to hear what you thought of the first chapter.
> 
> anyway I wish you all a wonderful day and enjoy!

The floor seemed to vibrate with each beat of the music that blared in my ear. If I was slightly more sober I might have recognised the song, but my mind was occupied with the large hands that steadied my hips. In between the grinding and the occasional words whispered past my ear, I felt my stomach lurch and I stumbled away from the man behind me. I briefly heard him grunt before he wandered off. I grabbed a vase off a shelf and slumped into a room before the contents of my stomach emptied itself into it, the door opened again seconds later and I felt hands grip my hair and hold it back as I bent forward again. The vase was cast aside as I groaned and leaned back against the wall, the hands released my hair, gripping my shoulders then turning me sideways to face the owner. 

Scowling brown eyes connected with mine “ how much have you had?”, my muddled brain recognised the face “ Lillian! Oh you will not believe what a night I've had, I met this great guy and he gave me this drink, I have no idea what was in it but man, I'm gonna be so hung over tomorrow!” I gushed to her, Lillian's scowl only deepened. Her soft hands tugged me to my feet, “ where are we going?” I asked, stumbling over nothing, she glanced back at me “ I'm taking you home, my legs stopped “ nooo, I don't want to go back there!” I pleaded “ Lets go get a snack or something” “ No eva, you’re clearly wasted, I’m taking you home, you don't get a choice” she half shouted at me, i stayed quiet. As the two of us stayed still the party raged on, music seemed to get louder and louder with each song played, the fog in my brain made my limbs heavy and my tongue felt like a brick in my mouth. Lillian gave me a pointed look, I nodded, giving in and let her lead me away from the crowded house.

My feet appeared to have mind of their own tripping over non-existent obstacles in order to slow the journey back to my home. The air outside was crisp and cool, the wind blew my hair behind my shoulders as we walked into the building. In my mind the car ride over had been too short going by in a blur, in reality it had been a 20 minute journey home. The door man scowled and nodded for us to continue to my door, “ thank you charlie” lillian mumbled to the brunette boy that waved us off. “ love you too charles!” my drunken mouth shouted to him, a grunt was all i got in return and my lips pressed into a frown as we reached the end of the hall. My escort fished her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, she gave me a nudge and we entered the penthouse. At the sound of the door shutting, shuffling could be heard from another room, “ Eva?” they called questioningly, and jogged into the room, “ hey Mr. Evans…”. 

“ Where did you find her?” he asks seeing my intoxicated state, lillian glances at me as I slump onto the couch, “ at a rager on 5th, i think she's had a lot to drink so I would let her sleep it off “ she informed him. A tired sigh escaped the man in front of the couch “ Eva where's your car? Do I need to send someone to fetch it?” he inquired pulling out his phone “ I dont fucking know” the reply comes out muffled from one of the pillows on the sofa. Eyes narrowed “ Eva! Watch your language!” he scolds, my head whips up “ fuck you dad, go find it yourself, I’m going to take a shower” and after that I exit the room. I feel the disappointed looks they give me as I leave but, in my state I couldn't muster the ability to care. 

Clothes freshly shed and discarded on the bathroom floor, I step into the shower flicking the handle on, then sinking to the floor. I let the sobbs that had built up over the night ricochet through my body, but not daring to let them be too loud, I don't need their pity. The cold water streams down my face and then trickles down the drain, shivers echo through me along with quiet sobs, but I don't have energy to turn the water temperature up. My back presses up against the cold tile behind me, I trace absent minded circles on my knee while the water rains down taking my sorrows down with it. Eventually the position starts to send pain through my form and I stand on shaky legs to finish the shower, as much as I wish that the soap could scrub away all of the anger and sadness it's still there when I step out from the steamy glass.

I snake a large T-shirt on over my body and collapse into the soft bed below,Ii quite liked my bed, it had a purple fading to white comforter and lilac sheets, it was one of the things I had been so excited to pick out when we moved oh so long ago, my mother said I would get tired of the color when I got older. I didn't, sometimes I wish that I had, maybe with it gone I could move on from the memories that tied it with her.

The window from my room gives me a beautiful view of the glowing and bustling city below, from so high up it makes you feel like your above all conflict and all ongoings that happen down on the ground, as if you could truly escape reality.

All it ever did was make me feel more alone.


	2. The chapter in which I take a joy ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva makes breakfast  
> and then proceeds to fuck up... well most everything

The pounding in my skull was the first thing I remember from that morning, the non relenting, ever present hammering that was at the base of my head when i woke up. The world seemed to spin as i rose out of the covers, only stilling after a few moments when i did, i could already hear the cars steadily beeping below which meant i was late for school already. I briefly considered rolling over and going back to the warm, tempting embrace of sleep before I moved my legs to hang off the edge of the bed. There was no smell of burnt toast coming from the rest of the house which meant that my father had already left for work and I was free to come out of my room without being met with a harsh talking to.

At first my legs shook when I stood unsteadily and made my way to the door, but they stopped quickly after. The hardwood flooring was cool under my sore feet, I wondered just how much dancing I had done the previous night but dismissed the train of thought moments later. Rain slithered down the glass dividing me from the world, grateful for the background noise I slid into the kitchen. The kitchen was one of the best rooms in the house, I had suggested many of the things in it, the bar and ocompaning stools, the black and white marble countertops, the copper faucet, and matching overhanging lights. While I opened the fridge to pull out a bagel I noticed a quiet sound coming from the living room, I spared a quick glance to the couch and saw my cat, kimba, passed out on the white cushions. 

I sighed and continued to butter and deposit my bagel into the toaster, then make my way over to my sleeping feline. She looked peaceful as she lay there, I gently scratched behind her ear and heard her purr happily, before heading back to the toaster to retrieve my breakfast. I sat down silently into a bar stool and took a bite out of the bagel, my dad would scold me for not using a plate but I could care less. Minutes later a small meow sounded to the right of me, and a silver furred head popped up to meet my gaze. Kimba made her way over to the counter before jumping up on the counter, I smiled half heartedly “ hi sweety, glad to see you're doing well” i stretched my hand out to her and she leaned into the touch, content noises rumbling from her. A small twinge of pain echoed from my back, I grimaced and pulled my hand away from kimba, she whined at the loss of affection and sat down expectantly. I tried to rub my back, “ must be from sleeping weird, sorry girl but i need to go get ready for school” i told her before rising and walking back to my room and then into the bathroom.

I grabbed a yellow hoodie and a pair of black jeans, throwing the T- shirt on the floor next to the clothes from last night. After sliping the hoodie on I shimmied into the jeans and tossed shoes on my feet, I bent down to grab my backpack from its place on the floor and felt pain shoot up my spine “ Owww! What the hell? I need some damn aspirin..” I cried as my back voiced its unhappiness with me. I swallowed a pill and threw my bag over my shoulder wincing after another wave of pain erupted at the action, then walked out of the penthouse. As I walked into the lobby I caught the glare the receptionist sent my way “ good morning to you Charles, do you know where my car is?” I asked fidgeting with my keys impatiently. He gave me a once over “ you dad had it picked up last night after you came home from your bender, it's in the employee lot” he spat in my direction before going back to whatever he was doing before.

When I sat down in the driver's seat of my yellow VW bug, I sighed and practically deflated at the thought of going to school. Then I noticed a small blue camaro roll into the lot and park haphazardly. A small sun tanned, brown haired girl jumped out, and race towards me. I got out of my car and met her gaze,her eyes widened before quickly narrowing “ how you feeling dumbass?” she inquired, i shrugged and gave a grunt in return, she sped up her pace angrily towards me. 

“ No you don't get to do that, you don't get to have nothing to say after I had to go find you last night, and drag your wasted ass home because you went MIA all day and your dad called me because he hadn't seen you since yesterday moring!” Lillian shouted in anger while I continued to study the asphalt beneath my feet. Somewhere deep inside me past my anger and self destructive habits, screamed that i was sorry and i didnt know why i went out last night and i wanted her to tell me it's going to be ok, but all that made it to my mouth was “sorry for the inconvenience to your night, do you want 20 bucks for it?” That part deep inside me was weak, Lillian shouldn't have to coddle me like a child, she's better off without me bringing her down with me. Her mouth hung agape “your a stupid bastdard eva” she says after staring at me wth all of the sadness ive ever seen “do you even realise how much your worrying everyone? Disappearing every night to get wasted and swap spit with some guy you never remember the next morning, do you think that's healthy? “ 

I turned to face her “ why does it even matter to you” i ask, that place inside screams to stop, that we can still fix it, that we can still have her in our life, but i push that selfish want down where it can never come to light. Lillian opens her mouth to speak but I tune it out, and look at her eyes, she was right I knew that. I was on a path that had no return after a point, and soon I would reach it. Lillian was an amazing friend, she took care of me when I went out to parties every night, she helped me catch up on all of the school I've missed, she talked me through moments of self hate and convinced me to stop when I contemplated darker things. I truly did not deserve her. The world was not ready for her, she was going to go places, while i was not. She needed to be free of me.

“ Lillian, just leave, I appreciate you bringing me back and all but what i do with my life is my business and not yours. You know what, leave and just dont fucking come back, im tired of your constant nagging” the words spill from my lips before i could stop them, but i knew they where what needed to be said. She needed to be cut free from the weight holding her down. Tears glossed her eyes, and water threatened to appear in mine too but I pushed that away, I need to be strong for her. Without another word my best friend ran, she ran from what was hurting her, the infection plaguing her.

As the door of her car shut and she drove away, the tears that had been held back flowed out, cascading like a river down my face. Sobs racked my body and I grieved for the loss of my life line. But while she was my light, I was her darkness. And i couldn't be selfish and hold her back anymore, she was finally free of me.

If it was the hangover or the overwhelming wave of emotions I had running through my head that caused me to make my next decisions I still don't know. I sank back into my car, retrieved the bottle of vodka from underneath my seat, popped the cap off and downing whatever was left. I grimaced as it went down, this is for the better, i thought as i turned the ignition. As I drove, wildly and without care, I thought of my mother. Would she be proud of what I had become? A pile of rage and sadness, lashing out at what ever came to close, like a wild animal. I have a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't be. I turn my head up at the sky, wondering if she could see me, “ I miss you “ I remember saying and looking down to see the front of my car racing towards a telephone pole and I make no move to stop it.

This is for the better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any comments or criticism you may have!  
> next chapter will be kind of a character sheet?
> 
> have a good day!
> 
> <33333

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it in the comments and please feel free to leave any helpful comments or thoughts on how this is so far!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> <3333
> 
> p.s I promise we will get to more interesting stuff in the next chapter, I just wanted to let you guys get to know someone the characters and Eva! and please let me know if I did anything wrong when posting this! ok I I promise that's it lol ;)


End file.
